Remnant's Mandalorians revised
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Two sibling Mandalorians Mark Khyber and his younger half-sister Jaden Khyber and one of them Mark, is an force sensitive JedI. The two have crashed landed on Remnants during the Rwby volume 5 finale. Now they must fight alongside with team Rwby and their allies to defeat Salem. All while trying to get back home. Let us see, shall we. Star wars legends only. I also made a revision.
1. Chapter 1 crashed landed revison 2

**Chapter 1 crashed landed revision 2**

**Hello my friends, I made a story that honored the new Mandalorian live action series of Disney +. However I will use the star wars legends continuity as always, because I despised the canon except for the Mandalorian series and rebels. Any who I make two OC characters named Mark Khyber and Jaden Khyber, from Clan Khyber from the house of meeral of the remnants True Mandalorians. He's an force sensitive Mandalorian Jedi. He and his sister are coming to Remnant his fighting styles is based around Jango and Boba fett. As the father is the up to your face person and Boba is both a distance fighter and use brain as well as weaponry rather than brute force. While his sister is a slightly highly caliber fighter than her brother. Mark's Weapons is similar to Jango's and he use a duel wielding blaster pistols, Westar 55-heavy blasters and a blaster rifle an Zok-10 blaster rifle similar to Boba Fett's EE-3 carbine rifle Jango's twin Westar-34 pistols, as well as having two made lightsabers, while his sister's is Westar-35 blasters, Westar-M5 blaster rifle.**

**As well as having a ****heavily modified CSS-1 corellian star shuttle called **_the Wolf''s Saber_ **one of the medium size ship in the galaxy. Anyway, Mark and Jaden, Crashed landed in volume 5 of Rwby after escaping Admiral Thrawn's forces it takes seven years after the end of the** _return of the Jedi_**. As the New Republic help fight off the remnants of the Galactic Empire, in which Grand Admiral Thrawn organized to go against the New Republic. Mark was approach by Luke Skywalker as he is rebuilding the Jedi Order as the New Jedi Order, to be trains as during the time of Mark is 21 year old. While his half-sister Jaden 19 year old, they are much younger than Luke and Leia in the Mandalorian clan he is the one of the only few force sensitive in Mandalorians' history. As the Jedi master K'Kruhk was also his master, he was allowed by the Mandalorians to train Mark as his apprentice. As time passes on they were soon both approached by Skywalker. **

**Who offers them a place in the New Jedi Order, so obviously they accept but the war against Thrawn's forces was going badly as the mission to Tattooine was a disaster. When Mark and Jaden arrived Thrawn's assassin was waiting for him. So he's ambush Mark and his squadron with his own. During the dogfight Thrawn's assassin's ship fired and hit one of **_The Wolf's Saber__'s engine _**as it's** **was going through hyper space. As it goes into hyperspace by Mark's Astromech droid via panicking despite Mark was trying to calm it down, when the laser hit his engine and he end up on the world of Remnant where it during this time of ruby it was volume 5. As Qrow was looking for huntsmen that could help them against Salem only to find out that they all went missing.**

**That where Yang and Weiss appeared. When they arrived via from the portal that Raven appear make for them right in front of where Qrow is. Anyway a sound of something falling from the sky, as the ship came out of hyperspace and crashed landed in front of them in the outskirts of the forest. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Lie Ren, and Oscar who received vision of the gods to go to the wreckage. The walk to the outskirts as Ozpin fills them in and told them of the vision. Now we see how they encountered the Mandalorians. **

**Now for the OC's characters Mark is very ruthless and cold, but doesn't like the idea of brutality and killing like most Mandalorian though he won't hesitate to do it he also kind hearted and noble as well as having a sense of honor and integrity. Mark's used both brains and brawns and is an extremely quick thinker. Although he's a Jedi, Mark doesn't like to solve thing peace he's between the line between Jedi and Mandalorian. he's dislike diplomacy and he preferred of fighting and shooting his way out of it but that doesn't mean he's an gun blazing type of guy, when the situation called for it he's do diplomacy rather than fighting when he knows fighting won't solved everything. As for his sister Jaden she very quirky and eccentric kind and warm hearted but in battle she turn to a cold, almost ruthless and jaded opponent. She act as to almost watch over her brother and her allies she street smart and have good perceptive of things.**

**Mark is always feels uncomfortable being a Jedi as he sees himself more of a warrior than a peacekeeper. However though he honor the Jedi and does deeply cared for his fellow Jedi and follows the codes, despite this he's not as warlike as his fellow Mandalorians and view them as single minded brutes but he honors his clan and the Mandalorian jedi follow their ways. So he's views make him a complex character and interested warrior to read about. Mark's Fighting style is like Jango Fett, Boba Fett, and **_**'Red vs Blue' characters Agent York and Washington.**_** Mark used cunning, strategies, and weaponry like Boba, as well as using muscle powers, tactics, and skills like his father Jango. And finally leadership and problem solving like Washington and York, as for Jaden's fighting style is based on Ahsoka and Bo-katen as well as Little bit of Agent Texas from Red vs blue she proven to be a slightly more higher level combatant than Mark.**

**So if could ranked him in hand to hand combat in 1-10 I'll ranked him 9.4 higher than Qrow while I ranked Jaden about 9.7. So as for Mark lightsaber styles, they are form III, V, IV, and II. Mark is highly skill with the lightsaber and the force, mastery at both in such a young age**_**.**_** Again, I'm using star wars legend continuity. So let get started.**

The evening was depressing not a single huntsmen here in mistral to help Qrow and the kids, until when the drunk huntsman as he return to the apartment. Qrow then went to the balcony, however a portal open and he turn to it. He thought it was his sister Raven, however it was His niece Yang and her teammate/friend Weiss who is Winter's younger sister. After a long explanation with the two girls and a tearful reunion with the kids Ruby included with her half older sister. Then Oscar held his head in pain saying "everyone look to the balcony outside just look there's no time to explain hurry."

They all hurry and saw a strange ship burning and landed in the forest where the Grimm are at "we need to get that crashed site now." Said Oscar, "what going on Oscar" "Ozpin said let go the crashed site." As the group get to the forest and Ozpin told everyone of his Vision and Yang and Weiss of who he is, and his mission Salem. they revealed that Raven Yang biology mother told them, what he did to her and Qrow. So he explain the relics and the gods.

Then they arrived at blue and orange looking strange ship and it doesn't look like Atlas "what is that" said Qrow "it doesn't look like any of Atlas models and its not something made in anywhere in Remnant " said Weiss then several growls was heard and the Beowolves as well Ursas "look like the Grimm aren't letting us get near that ship." Said Nora, Then a energy bolt hit one of the Beowolves in the head. They all saw a white with green and red stripes warrior with an green T-shape visor, Holding a strange looking rifle. Then the warrior took an item which look like a circle as he threw it at an Ursas that as charging at him with a group of Beowolves with it that was about 10 feet why then as he took a hand held trigger and press a button on it that make both the Uras and Beowolves become atomic dust while the group seen the explosion with a 5 to 10 foot crater while they are stile fight talk about what they are seeing with the exception of Ruby as she was starry eye by seeing the weapons that are being used as the other where talk about what the guy is and what going on.

Yang asked "who is that guy that can out of the ship and what type of dust he use in that bomb." while Weiss how is an expert of dust said this "that was no dust and I should know because of my family we have the reaction of all dust stored to study from but whatever he uses have no dust in it at all." she said shock at how powerful that the bomb was Blake said "will what do you think Ruby." as she slashes on of the Grimm while jumping over a pair of creeps that was coming at her the she turn to Ruby while seen her attack like a robot while her eyes still have stars in them while Blake going "Ruby?." kind in shock at how Ruby was acting with Qrow looking at her as well while saying "great she in over drive mode about weapon it rare to see that happen when it does stay out of the way as her cannot tale friend from foe in that mode." with it was show as Yang just got out of the way of a bullet fire at the grim behind her with Yang saying "well that just Great it the middle school all over again."

While that was going on Mark was thinking as he was use his own style of what look like gun-Fu on the Grimm's 'well that mini Phase connecter bomb I make work a little too well need to make some adjustment later after I get more part for it as the test one still in the ship are staying under lock and key for a while until then.' was he was blasting two Beowolves coming at him unaware of the Bearbatusk coming his way when a shot came from nowhere it and cause it to run into the other Grimm around it and Missed Mark by a mile it was then Mark look who shot that it came from a young woman who 19 year old that was in armor similar to him abut make to hit her with guns that look like Westar-35 blasters and Westar M5 blaster rifle, it was his half-sister and bounty hunter trainee Jaden Khyber as her was blast the grim while the orange and green Droid which is named Gearbox that was a R-10 Astromech droid that was upgrade with different gears for any type of trouble, they get in.

As she walks to him while blasting any Grimm, they try to get near her she meet her brother and them Mark asked "Jaden what are you doing here and did you sneak aboard my ship again." it was then Jaden said "while it was getting boring listen to the elders while you get to have all the fun while being a Jedi so I thought to come and see what the big deal was but did not think, that the imperial remnant was going to make the attack like it did". As she and Mark keep blast Grimm while they are talking with Mark saying "yeah that True and by the look of the damage we can't get her back into space but she can fly fine while we are stuck here plus the Jedi Artifact and other Items I collected are safe but we can talk about that later we have to get out of this mess first." as he finishes saying that with the work that team Rwby, Qrow and the two Mandalorians are doing. The Grimm were becoming dust as fast as they can came to the battle just as it same that was the last one, they all hear a loud noise they as it came out of the woods it was a very old Alpha Beowolf that Salem send after them as she sense the Force from Mark.

As the old Grimm was circling around them Mark seeing this was going to be trouble and it was smart by the look of it as it did not come attacking them right away like the other ones did as. he look over to his sister along with the other people he have seen fighting he him not want them to get hurt in the upcoming fight so he yield over to the gang" hey you guys if you do not what to get kill get to the ship me and the kid well cover you." That shock the all the gang but Qrow and Ruby as Qrow see that the Grimm was way out of their class while Ruby was still in weapon overload on in the safe way as she is not fighting right now it was Qrow who asking "are you sure Pal, me and the kids here are a good group of huntsman to have in this fight." was both Mark and Jaden were wondering what a Huntsman was he replied "no I can handle this thing so you and the kids follow Jaden in the ship while I handle this thing." As, Mark was saying this he was going for one of his lightsabers to fight this thing.

As he felt that it was going to be a Short fight. Mark knew though, that he needed as much room as he can to fight that thing without anyone getting in the way or hurt because they were trying to be a hero or something. The beast lunged at Mark, He ignited his yellow blade and force jump and done a somersault as the Alpha turn around only to find at lightning speed. As Mark slice the right hind leg apart, the Beowolf led out a pain howling. The Mandalorian Jedi used to the force to lifted the Grimm and he turn it around and throw the lightsaber like a javelin at the beast's skull killing it.

Mark pull the lightsaber out of the Grimm's head he radio to his sister that it all clear. "_all clear Jaden, get the other out here." _He heard his sister voice _"already on it."_ Five minutes later everyone was out as they witness the fight between the Mandalorian Jedi and the Alpha Beowolf. Then one of them a red dress little girl came at Mark babbling about how Mark and his sister have that type of weapons and dust do they used and does he used telekinesis as a semblance both him and his sisters calm her down.

Jaden was the first to do so " whoa, whoa easy kid you need to take your time to breath before you get all bubble with questions, now please one question at a time." Said Jaden, so Ruby gave herself time, to gather herself, then shouted the questions again only the "whoa, whoa, kid, slow down we said only one at the time and calm down." Said Mark, "now I think it take a hour, to explain however first what planet are we on." The huntsmen and huntresses were confused, Qrow was the first to answer everyone questions "what do you mean about what planet are we on." Mark removed his helmet and he a dark skinned human. As well as his Half-sister who revealed to be a fair skinned red hair human with the length at the back of her neck. Mark was looking him like he's crazy, "I mean what's the name of the world we've on?" after a brief second the huntsman give him a answer "Remnant", Mark then tried remembered the named only to never even heard of it. "never saw it in the galactic charts possible the wild space territory, in the unknown regions." This got everyone questioning who are the two half-siblings and what do they mean. Yang then tried to confirm everyone suspicions "are you guys from space?" Mark and Jaden look at each other and it confirm their theory that they are on a primitive world. "Yeah" said Mark "I guessed we'll explained in about an hour to you guys of who we are and where we're from but you guys are tells what is this planet and who are you guys" Jaden explain.

**So it not much but it's a started, next time it's the group and the Mandalorians vs Cinder Fall and her team. I revised the story again I made the fireflies spray patrol **_Eon-3 _**to an heavily modified corellian star shuttle and naming in the Wolf's Saber I got from Pinterest as the mandalorians' new ship.**


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of Mistral revised 2

**Chapter 2 Battle of Mistral revision 2**

**The chapter is where we see another epic testimony of the two Mandalorians. After the two were explaining who they are and what they're from. As well as the heroes explain who they are and what planet they are. So, Gearbox was left to guard the ship and repair it. As the rest of the heroes and the Mandalorians go back to their place and discuss about their next move.**

The Mandalorians spend a lot of the hour explain they're from the final frontier. As well as who they are and where they are here. Though, it after the group told them who they are and what world they are on. the second time, now they walk toward the two teams and Qrow's' apartment as The Mandalorians order Gearbox to stay and repair the_ 'Eon 3', _they were amaze about the kids' stories and how they went through as well as the search of the relics and the maidens. They made it to the Apartment where the group were discussing what to do next. Qrow was explain the situation of Spring Maiden, how they might need to deal with the Branwen tribe lead by the blonde female, Yang's mother Raven who also Qrow's sister Raven who has the Maiden.

Then Qrow then got a message from his Scroll and it's from this Leonard Lionheart who said to bring everyone to the Haven Academy. However, Mark sense there's something off in the Force like they are being led to a trap, he asked Qrow about Leonardo, in which Qrow said that he's the headmaster of Haven academy and a longtime friend to him and Ozpin though he asked "why do you asked?" Mark responded "because something is off and I know me and Jaden just got here but something is wrong in we're being led to a trap." Qrow was shocked to hear it "what do you, mean by that." Said Qrow "I mean that I sense things before it happen, like six sense almost one many ability given to us by the Force."

He Explained, everyone was shocked by it Ruby was the first person they asked "so you mean there's an ambush waiting for us?" Mark nodded "possibly" Qrow shook his head alright, then look Leo would never set us up if he did then would do that." Mark was in deep thoughts in that "well if is than we should have backup fortunately I got an IG-11 assassin droid on the ship. I can tell Gearbox to activate him, then Jaden come up and with a sought of nervousness of the young Mandalorian face as she was going to say "well there's one more I have to say, I was the only thing that sneaked abroad in your ship." Then Mark was beginning to suspect something she implying "what do you mean."

Mark said Jaden, was twinkle her finger "well I let Aeon-12, sneak in your ship with me" Mark was outrage. "why would you let, Aeon-12 of all droids" "Aeon-12, saved my life every time I'm in trouble. That is why, I would always let Aeon-12 have my back." Jaden shot back, "Aeon-12 is homicidal assassin, that got my girlfriend killed." Ruby was nervously walk up between them "um who Aeon-12," Mark calm down and sighed "Aeon-12 is my sister personal assassin droid a homicidal machine, that somehow is loyal to my sister. He adds I haven't seen eye to eye, not since he got my girlfriend killed two years ago" said Mark "three years ago, and it was an accident."

Jaden explained, Mark obviously not ok with this "look regardless, he's a homicidal and I haven't forgiven him." Jaden sighed heavily and hold the bridge of her nose "I'm sorry what he did, but need to move on from that." Mark look at her with crosses his arm. "why would I, because I pray that every time you bring him with you to missions that he doesn't get you killed." Jaden walk up and put her hand on his right shoulder "he won't and I make sure of that." Mark look and put out his right hand on his face cower his eyes ad sighed, he then looked at Jaden with worried look on his face.

Aeon-12 has always saved Jaden's life they have a bond reminded Mark with Gearbox, he nodded "alright he comes but he stays away from me and I hope he doesn't everyone killed." They half-sibling hugged "called him and tell to get Gearbox to activate IG-11 and have Aeon-12 and IG to our position while to get Eon-3 repaired so he might give us covering fire and cloaked the ship the cloaking device that turn the ship near invisible" the older brother said, after they stopped. Jaden put her Helmet back on. "_this Jaden, here Aeon-12 do you read", _said Jaden after a moment Aeon-12 responded in a cold and distant voice. "_yes, master I here where Gearbox who is quite surprised, I'm here in the 'Eon-3' what would you like me to do, master." "tell Gearbox to activate IG-11 so we may go to an academy just in case there's a trap._

_I'm sending you the coordinates to where me and the other are oh, and tell the astromech to finished his repairs of 'The Wolf's Saber' to get the ship moving and activate the cloaking device." _After telling himthe coordinates he responded back "_we'll see you all in couple of minutes master."_ _"I'll see you soon, as well Aeon-12". _After waiting for five minutes the droid to arrive their heard someone knocking at the door and Qrow, open the door and two mechanical robots were at the door and a robot with a hood and cloak with blasters holsters on its hip, and a rotated head droid with two blaster holster on the back, Mark gave Aeon-12 an cold look. As everyone gather around Jaden walk up to Aeon-12 "welcome aboard Aeon-12 glad that you're here." The multiple optic droid bows his head **"I also ecstatic to see you well and alive master I assumed your meat sack of a half-sibling is now aware of my presence." **Mark obviously didn't take it too well of that word meat sack "yes I am and the reason why I agrees to this is as long it won't my sister getting hurt of what where going, and I trust my own assassin droid than, you Aeon-12." **ha, I am flatter that agreed to come along despite your resentment toward me." **Jaden fake cough and gave Mark a scolding look to get Mark to stopped and now for the introduction, "everyone this Aeon-12 my sister's droid companion and my personal assassin droid" then Ruby zapped around him causing everyone to be surprised "wow look at you, your awesome." Said the 16-year-old girl, however, this Cause the droid question his master "**master who is she and why have you called us here." **Jaden explain that they may be walking to a trapped which Qrow said like he says to Mark that Leonardo would not set a trap and this might be an ambush for him too. It was IG-11 turn to talk **"we may need the Wolf's Saber to get the ship moving and ready." **Mark also agrees "we know which is why we need Gearbox to stay in with the ship to repairs it and have flying again soon. Oh, and everyone this IG-11 my assassin droid," Ruby zapped and look around IG-11, "wow what type of weapons are those." **"master who this, and who is moving with speed that no human ever moved." **we'll talk about later right now we're late let's go" with that Mark put his helmet on and Jaden did the same.

After arrived are the main complex where Leonardo, walk up to the balcony and lean at the railing. Nervously looking at everyone including the four new individuals. "ah, um Qrow you have finally arrived with newcomers with weapons why are all of you are armed." Mark sense the dark side and someone was watching them he uses the force to find the source. A Raven he senses something dangerous about it so he quickly fires his Zok-10 rifle. the Raven dodge the bolt and flown to the pillar and a woman appeared to its place. Everyone was shocked include the Mandalorians and their Assassin droids as well. "Wait magic does exist!" said Nora the Mandalorians was shocked they were informed of the blonde girl Yang, has a mother who left her and Ozpin, named Raven who is crow's twin sister.

As she was getting up from getting nearly blasted to Atoms Qrow ask her while he Mark, Jaden and the droids where all keeping their weapons on her "what are you doing here." while Raven moving to the front of the group said "I could ask you the same thing you being scheming little brother to act your own sister." as she stand in front of the gang Qrow look at Lionheart and Asked "Leo what have you done." then Reven said for Leo" he did what any sane person would do look at all the information in front of him assess the situation and made a choice and it seem you all have too." as she looks at Yang then Qrow who put his sword on his Back try to talk sense to Raven to see if she can give the spring Maiden along with work with them to stop Salem when Raven said she cannot be stop with was Ruby who said " your wrong we have done thing people said that are impossible and I know the only reason we done it is because we did not do it alone because we have People to Teach us, Help with us, we have each other, Work with us at least I know have a better chance if we work together." after that it was the Reven said before she opens a portal "you like your mother." after that a Fire ball shot out of it that hit Ruby follow by Cinder Falls came out of hiding along with her Minions Mercury and Emerald along with Vernal as they came out of the Portal Reven made with Mercury saying sarcasm "what no Hello for your old friends." then Hansel came inside the School by opening the door with a big slam well saying "The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds on one getting in or out."

As we Take a peek of out is going outside, we see the White Fang putting a demolition charge on one of the Tower with Adam overlooking the operation. The we go back with where the gang are surround by the enemy on both sides Weiss turn to Mark and Said "your right it is a trap." as everyone else got into a fight stands Qrow who was both shock and hurt on what he has seen ask "for how long." it was Cinder how said" ah don't take it personally little bird Raven was a resent addition, the Lion on the other hand provided entrance to the Vital Festival. Leonardo has been sending Salem all sort of information for a very, Very long time isn't that right Professor." as Lionheart look down with the shame and guilt of what he has done after Cinder finish talking he said "stop it.' after that with was Qrow who talked with the anger and disgust of Lionhearts betrayal.

Qrow began with "it was you sit at the Mistral Council you have inside information on all the Hunters men and Huntress in the Kingdom and you give it all to her I could not find any of them because you let her kill them." After that it was them then that Cinder said in her patriating ways "Ah now don't beat you self-up about its Lionheart I'm sure Hazel and Tyrian would have found on their own them eventually. After that it was Jaune who was crying said" what wrong with you who can you be so broken inside to take so many live and rub it in are faces like it something to be proud of. "While the other look at Jaune with worried with Nora going "Jaune." the he shouts "all with that dammed smile on your Face I'm going to make you pay for what you did do you hear me well say something." before anyone else could talk A cold, deadly, Terrorizing and menacing voice came out of Mark by saying" I can tell you what wrong with them Jaune First let start with the Lion he a coward who I thought of betraying the friend and people that trusted him, and believed m. He's her slave , then there the woman who you said that she believes to be strong but in reality she the weakest thing there is because she can face herself and always looking for a way out if it running away from her supposed ability's or join with the people who are clearly in the wrong side, so she feel vindicated in her point of view, finally we have the little girl how like to think she has all the power, they controlled everything. By bringing down to her but she just a scary and powerless child looking to make she self-important but really she not ."

As everyone but Jaden and the droids look at Mark with both awe and fear it was the Emerald who was trying to defend Cinder said to mark" your wrong Cinder is the strongest and braves women there is and I owe her everything you do not have the right to talk you her like that." it was then Mark said the following that got the biggest fight of the gang stated "Oh that is where you are wrong, I seen people like her and trust me she the type that use them for puppet or control them without any mercy there the type people are the most happiest to see them go but you would not know that you little puppet she got you locked around her way of thinking they you cannot think for yourselves you are nothing more then her little attack dog for her to seen after people that is place her like a good dog would." After the Emerald lost all reason an attack Mark with pure rage then after that everyone pair up to fight the bad guy with Jaden along with Aeon-12 stop Mercury before he gets in Yang's way to Weiss to fight Vernal with Ruby and Jaune tag team Cinder.

Ren and Nora where figthing the Brute. while Qrow and Raven battle it out while Oscar was fighting Leo for what he was done while IG-11 was helping him out as he heard his master use that voice when he truly Pissed like to take all the enemies weapon in 100% condition and working order to give to people that are worthy of it as he planned to put those guy in the hospital for life. The fight with Mark and Emerald was fierce one as they were doing a blow for blow trading with one another just then Emerald used her Semblance to try to get the jump on Mark by try to get him in the back but Mark used the Force to feel her try to sneak up on him but at the last minute he jumps over her and put his hand on her head use the force to do something people where shock about as she scream in pain as Mark toss her into a wall them as she got up and try to use her Semblance again a sharp, menacing, hard pain them came on their her she scream a blood chilling scream after she stop trying to use her Semblance she look to make and them said" what did you do" Mark with cool look said "I just turn you little trick against you by making it a feedback loop that continue to hurt you every time to try to use it the pain intensified so you better know how to fight without it."

then Mark used his gun to blast Emerald close to where Jaden is as both her and Aeon-12 where doing a number on Mercury as her look like he was walking in a blander from the close hit Jaden gave for the shorts the droid was able to get on him as one of his legs was badly damage them as Emerald was sent flying into him from a force powered punch from Mark as the Sibling the two like at each other them Mark used a hand code the two made to tell her what next them Mark did a running Jump up high into the air to a force push up to send Mercury and Emerald into the Air them Mark made planform from the ground to make path way as his Sister and her droid run up both of the to do a heavy duty double hammer Axle kick on the two that send them down in a big smash to but the two criminals into dreamland for the rest of the fight. Then they heard a yell 'No' and second later they saw Cinder threw, a spear at Weiss and it impale her. Everyone watch in horrors as the former Heiress fell to ground and Mark force push Cinder to the wall as he and Jaden, ran to Weiss fallen form as he calls upon the force to heal the heiress. He could sense the life fading from her as Jaune carrying an unconscious Ruby and lay her next to the female mandalorian as Jaden look at Ruby checking for injuries. Mark was distorted by this he got an idea, Mark shouted for IG-11 "IG we need you, to come here Weiss Schnee is dying." Anyone else resume fighting as Leonardo rolls down the stairs. Next to Hazel, the brute grabbed the coward by the collar "you letting that boy make fool out of you." Said Hazel harshly, "it not just any boy its Ozpin he already been reincarnated." The Brute look shocked then the man stared at Oscar who stared back "OZPIN" he yelled angrily he started to ripped his sleeves off. As he stabbed dust crystals into his forearms he grew in muscle mass and roar in rage as he charge toward Oscar/Ozpin who Mark sense fear and guilt coming from Ozpin they ran from the brute.

Meanwhile Cinder, Vendal, and Raven went to the pedestal that has lower to the vault beneath the Academy Mark saw the mother of Yang look at her daughter. With disappointment, and shake her head in disgust. Mark couldn't help but feel anger and disgusted by what Raven is doing. He has to get Yang to stop her and her associates, but first he need to healed Schnee he called upon the healing abilities of the Force to heal Weiss then as the boy Jaune ranted about losing her. Then Mark sense powers surging through Jaune and a light shine on Weiss, Jaune then saw him healing Weiss, as energy field surround the heiress and the wounds started to closed itself as the Mandalorians stared shock and in disbelief of what happening, "how are you doing this?" said Mark "yeah, how are you?" said Jaden also want to know how is he doing this Jaune was wondering and it came to him "I don't know I think I using my semblance to amplified her aura so it can heal her, because remember aura are the reflection of our soul and our semblance come from our Aura our own super abilities that aid us Huntsmen and Huntresses in combat." Mark finally realize it, that this is Jaune abilities and Aura sort of act like The force so he stopped healing as Weiss started to wake up. "*groan* what happen, what going on." Said Weiss who felt disorientated, Mark came in break the news "you got stabbed by one Cinders javelin" Mark explained "now Jaune healing you with his semblance, but the others need you're your, the brute known as Hazel is overwhelming them. Me and Jaden just wrapped up our fight with Emerald and Mercury their unconscious." Then they heard Groaning as the two of Cinder's associates wakes up from their "naps", Jaden sarcastically remark "for much for that" Mark couldn't agree more "scratch that their waking up, this got whole lot complicated" Weiss groan in annoyance "that annoying" said the former Heiress rolling her eyes in irritation though Jaune and Jaden laugh a bit Mark couldn't help but chuckle a bit in amusement. But then Yang was thrown near them as Qrow turn to a actually crow and flown to a puller and went around it returning to his human form exhausted and breathing heavily He then saw Aeon-12 blasting the dust crystals on his right forearms causing it exploded and making a large brute like Hazel bend down in pain as a chuck of his arm is missing a gaping wound is shown showing his meat and bone in anger he grabbed the assassin droid and punch him sending him to the ground sparkling and damage.

"Aeon!" Jaden said in exclaimed as she rush in to saved her droid, Mark tried to stop however, Jaden known to be stubborn headed as him when it come with her droid which reminds Mark of his attachment to Gearbox and IG-11, and his friends and both his and Jadens' clan brothers and sisters and finally his girlfriend Isle Banshee a twi'lek Mandalorian which he loved dearly she was consider to married him in which to the distraught of her tribe and disgust of them being marred as their clan are mortal enemies.

So he turned to IG-11, who he was stunned by Weiss wound closing he stopped spraying barta spray. Mark got an idea "IG go to Jaden, help her and the others, to take down the brute." IG look to them and then him "very well," Mark then went to Yang "Yang, your mom, her goon and Cinder went to the vault we need to stopped them." Yang looked at the other then at Weiss and Jaune as well as Ruby who still unconscious, "what about Weiss, Jaune, Ruby, and the others too, they need help." Said Yang concern, "don't worry about that IG-11 will assist them also I got feeling that help will come." Mark Assuring her, Yang look at him in confused "you're see, when its time." He said as he pulls her to the hole where three, Raven, Vernal and Cinder are at. "come on, I'll used my jetpack" he wrapped around the huntress wrist and They both jump in the hole down as Yang wrapped the Mandalorian's chest as he activated his jetpack. And flown to the descends below.

It took them five minutes in the descended pathway. As they finally made it they see Raven with her back turn, as they also see Vernal dead. Mark sense her body devoid of life, Raven turn to see her daughter and her friend land, "I'm surprised that you made it you and your boyfriend," they won't amused "I warn you Yang I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz, so you and boyfriend would believe me of saying that this wasn't personally."

"perhaps but we aren't going anywhere". Said Mark though Yang figure it out of who her mother was as did Mark who sense it. "you open the vault" said Yang

"Thanks to the chaos you and your friends cause up stairs I knew you could handle it you are my daughter after all." Said Raven "Qrow and Oz told us about the maiden power can be transfer the girl you found, she would eave trusted her if you were her final thoughts care about a lot" Yang explain, Mark step in "you're the spring maiden, that would explain the powers I sense in you earlier and I could explain how you were able to open the vault." Mark admitted Raven didn't turn to see them "I'm sure you and my daughter were told plenty and you both sat and obey." Said Raven "no I'm starting to asking questions like you said so tell me what happen to the last spring maiden was it in battle, was it sickens." Yang question. Mark was also and he sense the answer and went to Her head. He sees image of the last maiden final moment and Raven stabbed her. As the power were transfer to her. "kill her didn't you." Mark said "what does it matter to you." Yang was shocked and Mark could see it in he face. "I can already the answer its all over your face HOW COULD YOU." Said Yang exclaim of what her mother done. Raven cross her arms "she was scared, weak, no matter how much training her through she never learn she wasn't cut out for this world. With those powers she would have been hunted her entire life.

What I did-" Yang finishes for her "wasn't personally" but Raven corrected her " IT WAS MERCY" Mark has enough of hearing and before Yang could continue to talk Mark led out a hand and walk a step toward Yang mother, "mercy, mercy, you said has if your not the one who victimize, your saying that she deserved to die, just because she wasn't strong and knowing she would have be hunted for the rest of her life. it seem to me that your version of strength is surviving and killing people, who are weak. But instead you scared, you lead a tribe of bandits, murders and criminals. Because you believe, that the strength survived and the weak perished. That is an excuse of being scared," "what make think I'm scared and who you to judged me." "because as a Mandalorian I was taught that we used to be a murderous empire of warriors and then the Jedi came and defeated us and years ago in an Mandalorian named Jaster Mereel who form the super commando codex which is a code of conduct for us Mandalorians that make us honorable mercenaries.

However not all of us agrees to it, to some Mandalorians led by His rival and a barbarian named Toz Vizsla. And led a group of savages called Death Watch their were much like you tribe composed of murderers who don't cares about killing good people, woman and children. So were in a civil war and my Father was one of the few survivors while we were betrayed by the Jedi even though my father hated Jedi he respected them. Because of their code of honor, and devotion to justice and peace. Though hated them because their served only the elites and politics. So when my mentor and Jedi master K'Kruhk who mentor me because I'm one of the many few in the galaxy who could wield the force. Look long story short, I'm dealt with people like you and I could sense your fear and you being terrified of this Salem. Now since you betrayed Cinder and Salem we could assume that she will come after you or Yang." Mark explained, Raven look in the ground In shame and add insult to it Yang agrees "yeah, because unlike you I don't run from my problems. I going to fight Salem even if it kills me." Raven look at Yang with worry, "you don't want this Yang." But Yang will not show pity nor moved by her pleas, "I know but I going to do it anyway." She bluntly push the woman aside and Mark follows as they move to the vault where Mark saw the relic they heard crying from Raven who sobbed saying "I'm, sorry." Then Mark sense the sadden and heard another sobbing voice this one came from Yang who also said "Yeah, I know." Mark walk up to Yang and reassured her "it okay I'm truly deeply sorry." Yang turn and said "I know" Mark sighed as Yang cried some more then he heard a noise and he turn to see a feather falling he assumed that Raven left in her Raven form. As Yang cried in his arms he couldn't help to feel sorry for her.

After the two got it together, they got on the pedestal and elevated to the top of the surface where Emerald was sadden and used her illusion, to created a paled skinned woman who is also, death white as wells as having a black cloak and those damn Red and black eyes that gives Mark the chill and after it attack the group it was gone and Cinder's group were also had disappear, it was cleared, that the woman was a illusion stated by the elder of the group Ozpin who revealed that the woman is Salem, and said that they need to make their way into Atlas to attain the relic of chose, there. As everyone recovers, the black hair feline eared girl Blake who was with Ruby and the other when Mark and Yang confronted Raven in the temple. They were reunited with their friend after all this time and Mark and his sister who was carrying the two wreckage remains of the two assassin droids and Mark hugged Jaden "I'm glad your ok, though i'm not sorry that Aeon-12 got damage during battle." Jaden gave him an deadpan look on her visor "really, he took a hit for me during the fight." Mark nodded in acknowledgment, "yeah well, I'm glad you ok we could, repair them when we get back to the ship." Jaden nodded as well "yeah, thanks"

**The chapter was super long and it took longer than I thought. also I revised the chapter the second time and if let my friend TrimusicaDragg00n90 go as my Co-writer in this story I also made a few alteration in the story and that is the mandalorians' ship Eon-3 I changed it to a heavily modified corellian star shuttle named Next time they straight Atlas. I'm revising the chapter 1 and 2 as I make it so I can make it more understandable. **


	3. Notes

**Hello my friends, I made a story that honored the new Mandalorian live action series of Disney +.**

**However due to my previous Co-writer trumciadrag00n97 bad grammar and spelling and concepts that didn't make any sense. Even mines as well, so I decided that I'm going to rewrite the entire story. Also I got a review today from A guy named Writer2018 saying my writing sucks. So I naturally reported him but he is right about of thing I need to write things better and get better not just grammar but of concepts and things that make sense.**

**I also need a co-writer because I let my Co-writer go because this. So please help a brother out and co-write.**


	4. Four stories remakes

Hello

The new Co-writer for RvB: Broly, Remnants Mandalorians, Shazam how marvelously, and SU vs RvB (Steven Universe vs Red vs Blue) is Called "some random marine"

He adding corrected grammar, spelling, and concepts and we may have rewrite and remake the entire story he a gifted writer after all. So be prepared for some awesomeness.


End file.
